Harapan?
by sellasrds
Summary: Hanya cerita seorang adik kelas yang menyukai kakak kelas yang tak mungkin (dipikirannya) didapatkannya /uchihasasukexharunosakura
1. Chapter 1

Hujan adalah salah satu yang selalu kusukai, karna hujan selalu mengingatkan dia kepadaku. Aku hanyalah salah satu dari ratusan adik kelas yang menyukainya, mungkin dia menggapku sama seperti yang lainnya hanya 'adik kelas'.

"Sasuke senpai" teriak para murid kelas X

"Hey sakura, kau masih menyukai kakak kelas itu?" Tanya ino sahabatku.

"Sst diem-diem aja napa sih-_-, kau taukan fansnya sasuke senpai itu banyak banget nah setiap orang yang suka sama dia harus masuk ke SasukeFC kalau tidak mau maka akan dibully. lah aku mana mau masuk ke klub begituan-_-" kataku.

"Haha makanya gak usah suka ama yang begituan, lagi pula masih banyak yang lebih ganteng dari dia"

"Hah? sorry yah bagiku sasuke senpai yang paling ganteng disini HAHA"

Ino bergidik ngeri kepadaku sehingga ia menempelkan tangannya kedahiku

"Sak, kau udah gila yah? atau hii.. kau kemasukan jin kepunyaan lee yah"

"HEY! INO AKU MASIH NORMAL KOK, JANGAN NAKUTIN-NAKUTIN AKU DONG" yah aku memang paling taku dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan hal-hal gaib begituan huh-_-

Haha aku lupa memperkenalkan diri namaku Haruno Sakura biasa dipanggil saku atau jidat oleh sahabatku ino-_-,aku murid kelas XI di kohona international school, aku anak dari haruno kizashi yang mmiliki perusahaan ke-5 terkaya sedunia, aku mempunyai kakak bernama sasori. cukup perkenalannya minna hehe backto story.

-istirahat-

"Jidat, kekantin yok"

"Gak ah males" sambil menelungkupkan(?) kepala di antara kedua lenganku. lagi pula tadi pelajarannya shizune sensei yang kalau dipancing sedikit aja cerita beh langsung cerita tak kenal waktu -_-

"Jidattt! jangan malah tiduran, ayo kekantin entar sai-kun marah dia nunggu lama-lama"

"Ya kamu ajapig sendirian" huh kesel, orang baru mau tidur dan mimpiin sasuke senpai eh buyar karna suara nenek iblis ini

"KYAAAAA, SASUKEEEEEEE SENPAI" teriak para gadis -,-

Aku langsung melihat keluar jendela kelas, huh sasuke senpai sedang di gandeng-gandeng oleh para nenek sihir -_-

"Ayolah jidat kita kekantin daripada bergalau galau ria liatin pujaan hati di gaet oleh cewek-cewek begituan,"

"Yahhh baiklah:(, lagipula aku mau ngebalikin mood hatiku yang hancur"

"Jidat, kok kau jadi lebay gini-,,- apa kau hiii kemasukan jin lagi" ino langsung kabur dari sakura

"INOOOOOO! KAU MENYEBALKAN!" teriakan sakura menggema di lorong koridor sekolah.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Kantin-

"Hey jidat, kau lihat sai gak? Kok aku lihat-lihat tak ada si tampan sai?" Wajah ino cemberut kepada sakura

"Hah? Tampan? Wajah pucat kayak mayat ditambah senyumnya mengerikan kayak gitu kau bilang tampan?"

"Heh jidat, daripada sasuke-senpai rambut bokong ayam gitu mana gak ada senyumnya lagi hii serem coba deh kamu liat dia gak pernah tertarik sama wanita jangan-jangan dia HOMO, dan kau masih suka sama yang begituan"

"HEY MINNA, INO NGEJELEKI PANGERAN KALIAN LOH!" Teriak sakura kepada para fansnya sasuke

"Apaaaa Ha-ru-no-san? Si-a-pa?" Wajah para

'stt pig sebaiknya pada hitungan ketiga kau kabur deh' ino langsung mengambil acang-acang untuk kabur

"Satu" "dua" "tiga"

"YAMANAKA!" para fansnya sasuke langsung mengejar ino,

"JIDAT! TUNGGU PEMBALASANKU AAAAHHH" ino kabur mengelilingi sekolah untuk menghindari para fansnya sasuke, selama ino berlari dia selalu mengumpat untuk sakura. Back to sakura.

"Hahahahaha! Makanya jangan nakutin aku dengan hal gaib-gaib ihhh" sakura melanjutkan mencari makanan untuk ia makan, hingga ia tertarik untuk makan takoyaki. Yah takoyaki di sekolahnya memang banyak peminatnya sehingga antriannya pun panjang.

"Huh, antriannya panjang sekali, kalau bukan karna ingin mengembalikan moodku, aku takkan mau mengantri ini" sakura melipat kedua tangannya dengan wajah cemberut. Sambil menunggu ia menyanyikan sepenggal lirik lagu.

"~my first love, thinks that I'm too young, he doesn't even know, wish I could show him what I'm feeling, cause I'm feeling my first love~"

"KYAAA SASUKE-SENPAI" teriak para fans sasuke-senpai, sakura bosan mendengar para nenek sihir itu teriak-teriak memanggil pangeran kesayangannya*eh

"Huh, lama bangett! Kapan makannya" sakura cemberut, lama dia mengantri akhirnya mendapatkan takoyaki pesanannya, ia mencari meja untuk ia makan. Akhirnya mendapatkanya di paling ujung huh-,-.

"Ino mana sih-,- kok lama banget larinya" tiba-tiba sakura merasakan tangan seseorang dipundaknya.

Sakura POV

'Hii.. Tangan siapa ituu.. Kok aku merasakan aura yang menyeramkan' pikirku, akhirnya aku menolehkan kepala ku ke belakang.

"Sa-ku-ra! Tega-teganya kau makan, tak menungguku. Kau tau aku harus sembunyi didalam gudang olahraga karna menghindari amukan para fans sasuke-senpai dan kau malah asyik-asyiknya ma-hump" capek mendengar komentar ino, langsung kumasukkan satu takoyaki yang masih panas itu kemulut ino. Yah walaupun itu panas toh ino menelannya sampai habis

"HEY SAKURA KAU MAU MENCOBA MEMBUNUHKU?!"

"Gak kok, bukan mencoba tapi aku 'mau' membunuhmu kalau boleh-,-, habisnya bisakah kau diam dan duduk didepanku dengan tenang agar aku bisa menikmati takoyaki ini, kau tau aku menunggu antrian panjang untuk mendapatkan takoyaki ini ditambah telingaku panas mendengar teriakan para fans sasuke-senpai memanggilnya terus"

Ino tak langsung duduk di depan sakura, ia pergi memesan makanan kesukaannya 'salad buah' setelah mendapatkan makanannya barulah ia duduk di depan sakura.

"Heh jidat, kau tau tidak?"

"Tidak tau dan tak mau tau"

"Kan aku belum cerita, gimana sih kau ini" ino cemberut

" Ya ya yasudah apa? Masalah sai? Kenapa? Dia buat kamu cemburu atau dia digandeng dengan wanita cantik lagi, atau dia memberi surprise atau hmpppph" aku kesal ino membungkam mulutku,

"Kan aku belum cerita, kenapa kau udah cerewet duluan. Gini, tadi pas aku mau masuk kantin lagi aku kan mencari kebedaradaan sahabat alien aku"

"Heh, kalau aku alien berarti kau juga alien pig"

"Kalau kau kan emang alien, masa ada alien secantik aku, itu tidak mungkin.! Aih gara-gara kau jadi ngawur Aku ceritanya."

"Oke lanjut deh"

"Nah pas aku lagi nyari kau jidat, aku melihat sasuke-senpai duduk berdua dengan seorang wanita cantik-"

Oke. Disitu aku mulai PA-NAS. Sebelum ino menyelesaikannya aku langsung pergi meninggalkan ino.

Sakura POV end

Sakura berjalan ke taman belakang sekolah disana terdapat pohon sakura yang sedang bemekaran beserta satu kursi taman disana.

Yang dilakukan sakura hanya memandangi langit dengan ditemani oleh udara yang sejuk.

"~dan upaya ku tahu diri, tak slamanya berhasil pabila, kau muncul terus begini, tanpa pernah kita bisa bersama, pergilah menghilang sajalah lagi,~"

Tanpa sakura sadari ada seseorang yangmemandangnya dari jauh.

"Suaranya merdu sekali" seseorang tersebut tetap memandang sakura dari jauh tanpa ada niat untuk mendekatinya.

"~aku yang pernah engkau kuatkan, aku yang pernah kau bangkitkan, aku yang pernah kau beri rasa. Saat ku terjaga hingga ku terlelap nanti, selama itu aku akan selalu mengingatmu~"

Sakura POV

"-selama itu aku akan selalu mengingatmu~" entah kenapa aku terbayang saat pertama kaliku bertemu sasuke-senpai.

Flashback

-umur 4 tahun-

"Hiks..hiks..hiks..." Kakiku terkilir , tak ada siapapun ditaman ini aku takut. "Kaa-chan.. Tou-chan.. Saki takut.." Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah tangan

"Huaaaaa setannn, tou-chan saki tak mau mati dulu, saki mau ketemu pangelan ganteng dulu. Abistuh menikah dan punya anak huaaa tou-chan". Masih dengan aksen cadel ku, aku menangis sebesar-besarnya karna aku takut, mana udah mau gelap.

"Hey.. Jangan nangis, namamu siapa gadis cantik?" Tanya seorang laki-laki yang aku perkirakan seumuran denganku

"Hum.. A..aku tak boleh membelitahu namaku pada olang asing hiks.. Hiks.. Itu yang selalu dikatakan ka-chan hiks"

"Okay.. Namaku uchiha sasuke, nah aku bukan orang jahat. Lagipula aku baru selesai main dari rumah temanku dan mau pulang. Eh malah ketemu cewek chubby di taman sambil menangis hihi" ternyata lelaki ini baik, huh lagi pula mana ada cowok ganteng yang nyulik cewek semanis aku hihi

"Hihi.. Namaku sakula, aku menangis kalna kaki ku telkilil, aku ingin pulang tapi takada olang.."

"Emang rumahmu dimana? Entar aku gendong kamu kerumahmu" wah ternyata benar-benar baik lelaki ini. Tapi aku tak mungkin langsung percaya padanya karna mungkin aja ada niat jahat dia membaca pikiranku

"Aku tak ada niat jahat kok, ayo aku antar" aku pun percaya padanya dan naik kepunggungnya. Selama perjalanan aku bertanya seputar tentangnya, apa yang dia suka, umurnya berapa eh ternyata dia lebih tua setahun dariku. Entah mengapa aku merasa nyaman berada dipunggungnya. Aku menyukai senyumannya dan candaannya disepanjang jalan menuju rumahku.

"Wah sudah sampai, cepat turun badanmu berat banget seperti karung" dia memegang pinggangnya seperti kesakitan, padahal aku tau dia bohong.

"Huh, sasuke-nichan bohong, aku kulus gini dibilang belat" aku mengembungkan kedua pipiku, lalu dicubit oleh sasuke.

"Hihi bercanda tau,yah sepertinya udah kemalaman, nichan pulang dulu yah.. Mungkin kita gak akan ketemu lagi besok" wajahku berubah menjadi sedih dan kecewa.

"Kenapa? Apa saki buat salah sama nichan sehingga nichan gakmau ketemu saki lagi? Hiks.. hiks.. A..atau saki kulang cantik sehingga nichan gak mau ketemu saki?" Aksen cadelku tak berkurang ditambah airmata mengalir.

"Hahaha gak kok saki, nichan itu besok akan pindah keluar negri makanya kita besok gak bisa ketemu lagi. Jangan nangis dong, kamu jelek loh kalau nangis, janji?"

"I..iya.. Sa..saki jan..janji gak akan nangis, tapi nichan juga janji akan selalu ingat saki dan dimasa depan ketika kita beltemu lagi kita akan selalu bersama"

"Iya aku berjanji" setelah menyematkan dua jari kelingking, sasuke pun meninggalkanku, aku tak tau kabar tentang dia lagi, sampai ketika aku masuk konoha international school dan melihat dirinya ada disana.

Flashback OFF

TBC

Hehe makasih yang udah ngereview.

Maklum yah kalau fanfic ini kurang bagus dan mungkin ada kesamaan alurnya hihi^^. Aku nulis fanfic ini di hp makanya malas menggunakan bold dan italic wkwkwk.

Untuk:

Pinktomato : ini update-an chapternya :), makasih udah di review, maaf kependekan karna saya lagi dalam keadaan kurang enak badan hihi:).

Uzumaki Yuki15 : saki kelas 11, kan adadi ch 1?


End file.
